


Milkshakes at midnight

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark Betty Cooper, Dark Jughead Jones, F/M, Gangs, Protective Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: The story of our Southside Serpent Prince and how he got a north side princess.





	1. Chapter 1

South side high was transferring to Riverdale high, The town was in uproar, the paper was pushing out articles faster than they ever have, and Betty Cooper was scared. 

She had been told all her life to stay away from the south side and all their people. She had heard stories of the Serpents who terrorized the north side and hurt anyone who got in their way. This would be Betty’s new normal.

So on the first Monday in September Betty Cooper stood at her locker with a nervous smile, she continued to fix her skirt and sweater to look as proper as possible. 

That’s when they entered, The class of 1953, the south side students would now attend the same classes as her, they would be in the same lunches, sit in the same seats, have the same homework, and Betty was just as scared as the rest of the girls. 

She watched them walk in, the doors swinging open in a swarm of leather jackets. 

Betty had never seen someone from the south side before, her only thought was,

‘So this is what they looked like.’

So as the bell rang and Betty sped off to her first class of the day, she couldn’t help but wonder what her school would be like now. 

——————

Things weren’t the same, although the halls of Riverdale High were always loud and crowded, they were never loud and vulgar, there were slurs being thrown around that sounded almost, casual.

“B, are you even listening” 

Truth be told, she wasn’t listening. She was sure Veronica had been talking for quite some time but all she could hear were the rowdy noises coming from the table across the room. 

There, clad in a leather jacket, was a boy, the same age as her. He was looking right at her, there was a small smirk on his lips, and just as she noticed him, he looked away. His attention was now fully on a girl, with brown hair, though you could see the natural colors, her hair was the highly unusual color of bright pink in some strands, Betty had never seen a girl look so odd, yet so comfortable even though she looked out of place.

That was when she was brought back down to earth, her best friend waving in front of her face, blocking her view to the devastatingly handsome boy that her eyes had been glued on.

“Yes V, I’m listening, I’m sorry.” Betty let out in a soft breath. 

“Betty, those boys from the south side, they look quite hip…” Veronica spoke as she looked over her shoulder. 

“Veronica!” Betty let out a squeal, “Your Daddy would collapse if he heard you say that!” 

Betty eyed the group at the table and looked back at her best friend, yes, some of them were handsome, and even the odd pink haired girl was beautiful. 

Veronica grinned a sinful smile as she stood up.

“Yes Betty, but Daddy isn’t here.”

With that, Veronica grabbed Betty’s gloved hand and skipped over to the table of the rough looking group of boys, and a single girl.

Veronica placed her own hand on the gold table and looked up at all of them with a wide grin.

“Welcome to Riverdale High!” She waved a hand around herself and spoke again, “I’m Veronica Lodge,” she paused for a moment, Pulling Betty closer to the table.

“ This is my best gal, Betty Cooper”

The group looked at them, their faces blank and clueless as to what they should do, looking towards the only one who wasn’t shocked in this situation. 

That’s when one of them spoke, Betty couldn’t believe her eyes as she looked at the speaker of the group. It was the boy from earlier, who had her holding on to the table for stability, his smile made her knees weak. 

“You sure you Dolls want to be caught near us.”

Veronica looked at Betty and then at the boy sitting in front of her and she let out a soft laugh. 

“I’ll have you know, we decide to be seen with who ever we want.”

Betty looked down at the table, just wishing that they couldn’t see her. 

“She doesn’t look like she wants to be around us.” 

That statement, it was true, she didnt want to be around them, She didnt know them, the coopers didn’t associate with things that were new or at of place.

Though looking at him, and the way he was around his friends, he didn’t look out of place, he looked at home. 

“I could learn to be around you.”

She gave him a small smile, and that’s when she realized, all eyes were on them. Veronica, The group of boys, and the odd haired girl, all of them looking between them. 

His eyebrow raised as he looked from his friends to the blonde haired girl in front of her. Then he did the unexpected, he smiled.

“Well Betty Cooper, I’m Jughead Jones, and these,” 

He paused opening his arms, “Are my serpents.”


	2. Mama told me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper doesn’t make trouble.

“Betty Cooper! He was making eyes at you!”

Yes, he was, but the fact that a boy, especially a boy who was as handsome as him had even glanced at her. It was an odd feeling, she had never been looked at in that way. The way he had looked at her resembled something of want.

Betty Cooper had never been wanted before. So her response to her best friends accusation was to avoid her response and shut it down with a simple;

“Veronica, he was most definitely looking at you.”

Secretly she was hoping that what she had seen earlier that day was real and true. She genuinely wanted it to be true that this handsome boy had been ogling her.

“In that case I should avoid him, god forbid my father hearing I spoke to the serpent or even worse Archie finding out, he’d have that boy’s head.” 

That worried tone was not lost on Veronica and Betty knew it. Although she didn’t know this serpent boy, she knew he was trouble, and Betty Cooper never made trouble. 

She was a nice girl who’s father had been trying to set her up with respectable Riverdale boys. At first he tried to set her up with Archie Andrews. She had shut that down as soon as possible. Next to Veronica, Archie was her best friend and his protective habits was simply the act of a best friend feeling like a big brother. 

“I can handle Archikens, I think it might be good for you to explore the wild side B.” 

The confidence in Veronica’s voice had Betty knowing trouble was coming. She knew Veronica wouldn’t let this go. So all Betty could do is pretend it never happened. 

———-

On the morning of the second day of school Archie Andrews picked up Betty as he did every day with a large smile on his face. 

They talked, about every aspect of the first day, but Betty left out a couple things. She left out the fact that her and Veronica had been talking to serpents and that one of them, probably and most likely the leader was making eyes at her. She didn’t mention how it made her cheeks flare red and her heart race. Instead she spoke of the next most exciting thing.

“I’ve made the cheer team Archie!” 

She could tell Archie wasn’t surprised, she had been cheering since she was a child and her cousin was the cheer captain. It was basically impossible for her not to make it. It unsettled Betty that the next question wasn’t about her.

“Did Veronica make it too?”

As Betty’s best friend, of course Veronica made it. 

“Of course! Me and her will be varsity this year, with Cheryl, she seemed really excited.”

 

Although Veronica moved to Riverdale from New York in freshman year, the three were oddly close. As of late, Veronica and Archie had been getting closer than Betty would of ever suspected. 

In Betty’s mind she knew, she shouldn’t be upset that her two best friends were getting along, but she knew where this could end. She wouldn’t mind them being together, but for most of her life it had always been Archie and Betty. 

She didn’t like the fact that if that did happen, he wouldn’t be putting her first anymore, and she would have no one to protect her when things go wrong.

The rest of the car ride was full of chatter from Archie about football and music, things were going as normal and it was oddly unsettling.

 

__________

Third period as Betty entered her English class, she knew something was off, especially when all eyes turned to her when she walked through the door. 

Sitting there on her desk was the boy from lunch.

He was laughing with his friends, his back turned to Betty, which gave her more courage to go up to him. 

She poked him on the shoulder.

“Hi, Jughead? Y-you might not know this, but this is my seat.”

She tried to sound confident but severely failed.

He turned, looked her up and down with a cat like grin and hopped off the desk and stood oddly close to her.

“I know, I- we wanted to thank you for your warm welcome, Betty Cooper.”

He said her name. 

He actually addressed her as her own person, not as Veronica’s best friend or as ponytail girl. He spoke to her. A blush crept up onto her pale face and she gave him an awkward smile. 

“It was nothing, it’s just the type of people me and Veronica are.”

He looked towards the desk next to her, and the awkward freckled boy Betty had never noticed before darted off in the other direction and Jughead quickly plopped into his place.

“I’m sure you are..” he spoke in the slightest of whispers just as the teacher entered the room and Betty was going to respond, he cut her off.

“Shh, Betty, he’s talking.”


	3. This is how we disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanks giving to those in the states!! 
> 
> This is my gift to all of you!

It had been about a week since the south side high students had come to Riverdale high, Betty had gotten herself into a routine of helping Jughead study during lunch which gained her looks from just about every boy and girl in the cafeteria except Veronica who was sitting right beside her every day.

“Betty, I just don’t get it.. Couldn’t we study something else..” He drawled off looking her dead in the eyes and with a smirk spoke not so subtley “Like biology?”

Betty looked down into her lap as her face turned crimson and let out a soft laugh, “Jughead, I believe your the one who needs help in geometry, unless you’d like to fail I believe we should continue.”

Veronica was looking at the two of them knowingly and Jughead glanced at her every once in a while a little uncomfortable at the fact that some random girl- to him at least, was paying more attention to his advances on Betty then the subject of his affections was.

Betty could feel the heat that Jughead was generating right beside her, as the days had passed he had been getting progressively closer to her. She knew he wanted her to be unnerved but she didn’t think he realized just how unnerved she was. 

She had taken to eating a heavy breakfast in the morning as to not show just how anxious she was when they had reached the cafeteria and began eating. Jughead however seemed to never have an empty stomach. He ate half the tables food every day but never looked like he gained a pound.

“Betty..” he mumbled close to her ear and she had to refrain to look up to him. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think you should eat something.” 

She did look at him this time, she was shocked, she didn’t believe that he would actually notice the fact that she crammed every minute of her lunch to help him catch up in his studies. She sighed and put on a too chipper of a smile. 

“I already ate.” She spoke as she started writing her own notes and reminders. He placed his hand over hers, the one holding the pencil and shook his head. 

“In the last week you haven’t had lunch with me, I’m asking you to eat lunch with me Betty Cooper.”

She laughed a little bit looking up from her papers into his eyes, and for a split second it looked like he was daring her to say something, in that moment she felt a spark of boldness and spoke, 

“That sounds an awful lot like a date Jughead Jones.”

He looked shocked. 

She could see it on his face, just a flash, before he had regained his suave exterior and grinned, 

“Nah, I’m not that kind of guy.” He paused. 

“My kinda date, I’d take a girl out to a fair, win her a big ass bear and give her my jacket to keep her warm.” 

He looked at her and for a moment he looked sincere and as if he longed for that life, “That is if she isn’t begging to get into my bed.” 

He laughed but that seemed so much of an afterthought to him. 

“You sound like a real gentleman Jughead, any girl would be lucky to have you..” She looked at him and his facial expression basically matched hers, sincere and not ready to add anything else. 

“The last girl he dated ended up being a lesbian!” 

The sudden outburst made Betty jump, the table was only rowdy and loud after Betty and Veronica left. When she had processed the sentence she couldn’t stifle a laugh.

“ On that note Jughead, I’ll leave you to your friends.” She and Veronica were making their move to leave as Betty brushed past Jughead her wrist was grabbed, not in a hard punishing way but gentle. 

“Betty, Thank you.” He mumbled and let her go, she let out a soft ‘your welcome’ before making her way to Archie Andrews’ table to catch up before the bell would ring.


	4. Sweet as cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica gossip a Lil bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t been around I’ve started a new fic! It’s another bughead fic so check it out!

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with that jughead guy.” 

Betty looked towards Archie with a sigh, “Arch, I’m just helping him with his studies, no need to worry.” 

On the inside she was conflicted, Jughead was sweet to her. When they had been alone in the blue and gold studying, he was kind and gentle. 

He didn’t make any crude jokes, if anything he was quiet. 

Archie looked at her incredulously and then back at Jughead’s table. 

“What kinda name is Jughead anyway?” 

Betty picked up her books as the bell rang and walked towards the door with Archie.

“He says it a nickname.” 

She says with a shrug of her shoulders and a soft smile.

—— 

“B, don’t worry about Archie,” 

Veronica was trying to lessen her nerves but it failed, she couldn’t help but worry. Yes, Jughead ran a gang, however Archie ran the bulldogs and they could fight so fiercely that it scared Betty to her core.

Betty and Veronica had been sitting in the blue and gold room after school for about thirty minutes and the conversation was still going on, and in her own mind it was a fight between Archie and Jughead, it was between a boy she had been loyal to her whole life and an intriguing mysterious boy who seemed to have taken a liking to her.

“Well V, I’m trying not to, but you should see the looks Arch has been giving Jughead, it’s pretty intimidating.”

Veronica looked toward her as she moved paper piles and filed on her own. 

They had been cleaning up the newspaper room since the beginning of school and it really was coming together.

“I’ll handle Archiekins, you just spend some time and get to know the big bad serpent.” She giggled moving to sit herself next to Betty on an empty chair. 

“I’m sure going to try, V”


End file.
